


Never forget where you came from.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some things are worth remembering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Coda for 12x11

Dean’s mind is hit full tilt with every memory he’s lost; the good and the bad, the silly and the funny. Moments from childhood that he’d rather stay forgotten and those times that his brother has dragged him back from the raggedy edge.

He sees for the first time in nearly thirty four years the day Mom and Dad brought home a slightly pink and wrinkled Sammy. He hears their worried voices wondering if the big brother will take to the new addition, he also remembers so very clearly how he was in awe of something so tiny and yet so perfectly formed.

Mary and John had absolutely nothing to worry about, not when the squirrelly little body propped up in it’s car seat, squirming to get out, had instantly grasped Dean’s thumb and refused to let go.

Dean knows that there’s no chance this is actually true, but he recalls the feeling of instant recognition. Of this tiny thing knowing exactly who he was and latching on to him.

If Mary had never died, if John had never dragged them into the life, Dean’s one and only responsibility would still have been making sure that Sam was safe.

Dean tells Sam to shut up and throws himself into the driver's seat before giving his brother a quick glance.

As life goals go, not a bad one.

He’s made worse promises.


End file.
